Arctic Ecstacy
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala. ObiWan and Anakin have disappeared near the planet Hoth and Padme is accompanying a team of Jedi to go and find them. A forum challenge fic. Readers answered polls to create the plot
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Senator Amidala listened to the Chancellor's report with growing alarm.

Ever since having become involved in a senatorial faction opposing the Military Creation Act, Padmé often found herself before the Chancellor in meetings such as this, which typically involved the presence of the Jedi as well. Several Masters were present today and showing their shared concern over the increasing number of separatists, those who had withdrawn their alliegance to the Republic, and were rumored to be creating an army in order to bully their way around the Galaxy.

But that was not what alarmed her.

Master Mace Windu of the Jedi Council had just informed the Chancellor that a team of Jedi had disappeared after having responded to a distress signal coming from somewhere near the orbit of the planet Hoth.

"What were they doing there?" Senator Organa from Alderaan asked, but Padmé already knew. Just a few days ago, she had eaten mid meal with Obi-Wan Kenobi and his former padawan, Anakin Skywalker, and they had informed her of a possible separatist training facility having been established on Dorvalla in the Elrood Sector. Obi-Wan had told her that a team of Jedi would probably be sent soon to investigate.

It sounded like a dangerous mission, and she had wondered who the Council had sent. She had meant to ask Obi-Wan before now about it, but it looked like she wouldn't have to.

During her reflection, Mace Windu had kept talking and a few words had escaped Padme's attention, but when she heard the council member mention two names in particular, her attention became much more focused.

"Who did he just say answered that distress call?" The senator whispered into a cupped hand, aiming her question toward her ever-present assistant, Dormé.

"Kenobi and Skywalker, Mi'Lady." Dormé whispered back, and Padmé's face blanched.

"What's being done about it?" She suddenly and uncharacteristically blurted out to the surprised chagrin of Chancellor Palpatine and the stern glare of Master Windu. 

"Two Jedi, leaving soon to recover them, there are." The ancient Master Yoda replied with a gentle gaze, but Padme wasn't the least bit comforted.

"It could've been a trap!" The young woman pointed out. "They could be in danger!" 

"Aware of that, we are." Yoda responded.

"Our most qualified Jedi are preparing to leave as we speak." Mace Windu attempted to ease Padmé's worries.

And worried, the senator was. But she was also, something else.

Dormé recognized that look on Padmé's face. It was the same look she had, when, as Queen of Naboo, she had charged into Theed to battle the Federation army that had taken over the city.

Dormé had been nervous then, and she was nervous now. There was no telling what the young woman had up her sleeve.

"Which Jedi?" Dormé heard her employer say.

From the back of the group, standing behind those seated, stepped forth an attractive young Twi'Lek female knight, whom Padmé immediately recognized. Anakin had mentioned her once after she had nearly beaten his Master during lightsaber practice. Her name was Aayla Secura, she believed.

"I'm going." The bluish-hued female stated with an authoritative air, and some of Padmé's anxiety was relieved. Who better to go rescue her friends than the second-best warrior in the Jedi Order?

Maybe, she wouldn't have to go rescue them herself after all, Padmé thought. 

However, following the meeting, the young senator overheard a discussion between Master Windu and Aayla that quickly changed her mind.

_"We had decided that Fisto and Eerin were going, not you." _The older Jedi told her.

_"Mace! I'm going, so don't try to talk me out of it!" _

_"Aayla..." _The council member's voice softened dramatically and Padmé had to really concentrate to be able to hear it. _"I don't think it's such a good idea, I mean with you and Kenobi's history and all." _

_History!? _Padmé grasped onto the word to examine it more closely. _What did that mean? _

_"I'm going Mace, with or without the Council's permission." _

As the Chancellor was wrapping up some last-minute details with Master Yoda, and Bail Organa was telling her something about the record-low temperatures on Hoth during this time of season, Padmé stole a glance at the Twi'Lek. Were those tears in her eyes?

And before Dormé could stop her, or she could really think about what she was about to say, Padmé turned her attention away from Senator Organa's galactic weather report to address the Supreme Chancellor.

"Chancellor Palpatine." She heard herself say. "I would like to accompany the Jedi to investigate the rumors of there being separatist groups forming in the Elrood Sector, and I am formally requesting permission to do so." 

From behind her, Padmé heard a sharp intake of breath, obviously from Dormé, which she resolutely ignored, focusing on the concerned face of their leader, who apparently figured that the Naboo senator would be safe traveling with Jedi, because much to her surprise and Dormé's disappointment, he granted her request.

Padmé turned and smiled at her handmaiden even though the young woman was scowling. The young senator knew there would be hell to pay. Dormé didn't care for cold climates.

Well, too bad. Padmé decided.

They were going, and that was that. Only, she didn't quite understand why she had insisted upon it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The transport that was taking them to the Elrood sector was nearly loaded and ready for departure by the time that Padmé and Dormé arrived, travel bags in hand, each donning their battle uniforms, equipped with dual blasters.

From a distance, Senator Amidala could see Jedi Secura and the other Jedi who apparently was going, Kit Fisto. No longer appearing as upset as she was the day before, Aayla was laughing and joking with the other knight, and it made Padmé wonder about Aayla's true feelings. She knew that the Twi'Lek was friends with the missing Jedi, but perhaps that was all there was to their relationship. 

Hoping that was true, the young senator decided to proceed with a fresh outlook and push aside any ill feelings she felt toward the Jedi Knight. Padmé approached Aayla with a smile, but the previous jovial countenance that Aayla had worn abruptly faded away. 

"What's **she** doing here?" The Twi'Lek Jedi asked her comrade loud enough for Padmé to hear.

"Good morning, Senator." Kit Fisto said with a nod.

"Good morning." Padmé replied in a friendly manner, trying her best to ignore the silent, scrutinizing glare that was being cast her way, and she suddenly realized that perhaps a friendship with Aayla might not be possible after all.

After the four of them had loaded onto the transport and were waiting for an open window to escape orbit, Dorme leaned over to whisper into her employer's ear 

"What's **her** problem?"

"Sh!"

"She's been staring at you ever since we arrived."

Padmé tried to ignore her assistant's loudly whispered comments, afraid that her voice was carrying to their Jedi pilot and co-pilot who were seated in front of them, but her silence did not deter Dormé in the least.

"I've got a strong suspicion that she doesn't like you very much for some reason. What did you ever do to her?"

"Nothing." Padmé answered back as quietly as she could, hoping it would end the conversation, but of course, it didn't.

"That's just great. I came prepared to protect you from the elements, separatists, and even snow monsters if I have to, but I didn't think I was going to have to protect you from a Jedi Knight as well."

Sending her assistant a leveling glare, Dormé finally took the hint, but not without saying a final word or two.

"Well…I didn't."

Once having established a course and engaging the hyperspeed engines, Padmé rose from her seat in order to visit the 'fresher. She couldn't understand why the Twi'Lek didn't care for her, but it was obvious she didn't. From the silent stares to complete dismissal of her presence, Padmé was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable, especially when she stepped out of the 'fresher and back into the hall, and discovered Aayla waiting for her there.

The piercing eyes of the Jedi swept up and down Padmé's form, but the senator would not be intimidated. She stood her ground and matched the Jedi's confident stance.

"You like him. That's why you're here." Aayla said quietly, her dark eyes narrowing.

Padmé's own eyes narrowed as well, but in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Master Kenobi. I'm part empath. I can tell."

Padmé chuckled at the ridiculousness of Jedi Secura's accusation.

"Of course I do. We've been friends for a long time."

"No." The Rutian Twi'Lek answered back hesitantly, and continuing to stare, stepping closer to Padmé, who repressed a shiver from being under such an intense gaze. "It's more than that. Well, just remember, bitch, that he's mine, and if anyone's going to rescue him, it's going to be me."

Too stunned to reply, Padmé watched Aayla walk away. And only after clamping her mouth shut and recovering from the threat, did a reply come to mind. And it wasn't a very diplomatic one.

_And Twi'Lek were supposed to be submissive!_ Padmé thought as her hand gripped the handle of her blaster, which was strapped to her thigh. 

The young woman's face tensed as she headed down the hall herself, murmuring to no one in particular.

_Oh…she didn't just call me what I think she did! If that's the way she wants to play? I'm game!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

For being one of the biggest transports in the Chancellor's fleet, Padmé thought that their ship sure did seem small all of a sudden, especially in the hallways.

Not that she was trying to avoid Aayla, but Padmé didn't necessarily want to be the one to provoke a confrontation either. There was no need to argue over such petty insults, the senator decided. She would be the adult here, and use her diplomatic and highly trained negotiational skills in order to maintain a semi-professional atmosphere.

However, by day three, her professional demeanor and good humor were being sorely tested. 

"Perhaps we should scan the surrounding area for any distress signals." Padmé had suggested to Kit Fisto once they had entered the Elrood Sector, trying her best to ignore another one of Jedi Secura's belittling looks.

"Scanning has already been completed, senator." Master Fisto replied. "All scans have failed to pick up any type of emergency signal on any frequency."

"So how are going to trace Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker? How can we be sure where they've gone?"

"If you were Force sensitive, you'd at least have a clue." Aayla murmured from her station at the navigational controls toward the rear of the bridge.

Dormé's hand shot out to place itself on her arm, but Padmé shrugged it off as she digested the latest of Aayla's curt replies. She approached the Twi'Lek and loomed over her.

"Just what's that suppose to mean?" 

"Mi'Lady." Dormé murmured, rising as well. 

"It's just that I don't see the need for your presence here. You obviously don't understand the Force, and frankly I think you and your girlfriend are going to slow us down and possibly even jeopardize this mission."

"Is that so?" Padmé glared at the Twi'Lek, who finally turned away from the control center and for once, met her eye.

"Yes. That's so." Aayla responded, her voice lowering dangerously. "I don't know what kind of influence you have over the Chancellor, but it's my opinion that your notorious stubborn insistence in this case, is going to do nothing but endanger Obi-Wan's life."

"I am not going to risk Obi-Wan's or anyone else's life!" Padmé shot back, frustration and anger beginning to color her voice, while yet again, her assistant's warning went unheeded.

"Mi'Lady!" 

"I know you're not, and as long as you stay the hell out of my way, you won't get hurt."

"Senator!"

"Is that a threat?"

"That's a promise."

Before Dormé could say another word to try and prevent what she knew was about to happen, Senator Amidala had grabbed a hold of Aayla's right lek, twining her fingers through the leather wrapping, obviously attempting to pull the Twi'Lek's head down to the floor. However, Padmé was slightly overmatched and the Jedi soon had the upper hand, or head in this case, as the senator was promptly put into a head lock.

It was at this point that Dormé joined the fight, jumping onto the unsuspecting back of the bent over Jedi Knight, and trying her best to pry her off her employer. 

"Cease this at once!"

The struggling and grunting females paid no heed to Kit Fisto's command until a loud metallic thud sounded out and vibrated throughout the ship, followed by another, and yet another.

Dormé fell off of the Jedi's back, hitting the durasteel deck with a thump, while Padmé and Aayla released each other a bit more reluctantly, each trying to beat the other to the front of the bridge, where Kit had already assessed the situation.

"Meteor shower! It's uncharted and quite massive." The Jedi pilot announced as he attempted to maneuver the ship, but the obstacles were so numerous that even with his masterful sense of the Force and piloting skills, the ship continued to be plummeted.

"Starboard shields are gone." Aayla said from the co-pilot's seat.

"Hyperdrive motivator is damaged." Padmé announced from the navigation station.

"No lateral controls." Aayla added.

Dormé dropped into the co-navigator's seat, her face turning as white as the planet, which was now filling the front view portal, reaching for the restraining harness before Master Fisto had even suggested it. 

"Everyone, prepare for an emergency landing!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

Padmé was one of the first to awaken following the crash, a dull pain pounding in her skull, which had come into contact with the dash of the navigational com on her left. 

Across the bridge, she could barely make out the huddled form of Aayla Secura, who was tenderly being cared for by Kit Fisto. The young woman watched the scene curiously, the long fingers of the Jedi Master brushing across a gashed forehead, as he obviously used the Force to push away the younger knight's unconsciousness.

Only when Aayla's eyes began to flutter open, did Kit discontinue his gentle caresses and stand up and step away from the Twi'Lek.

A moan coming from behind her brought the senator's attention to her assistant.

Wrestling with the harness she had strapped herself into, Padmé eventually freed herself and hurried to her friend.

"Are you all right?"

Dormé's eyes crossed for a second before fixing themselves on Padme's face. "And to think I was the one who didn't want to come on this little joy ride of yours."

"You're fine." Padmé quipped as she helped her bodyguard out of the restraining device and helping her to stand.

However, after Dormé swayed dangerously on her feet, she quickly sat back down.

"No thanks. I think I'll just stay right here." 

"Not possible." Kit Fisto replied from the wreckage of what was left of the front of their vessel, the bitter wind of the planet surface howling through the cracked portal. "It will be dusk soon and the temperature will begin to drop rapidly." 

"And just where else are we supposed to go?" Dormé asked, managing to stand up on her own.

"There's a settlement of some sort nearby. I detected energy fluctuations earlier."

"Life forms?" Aayla asked enthusiastically, grabbing her cloak.

"Yes. Quite faint, and hard to detect. There isn't much life force here, but I felt them, if just for an instant."

"Then let's go!" Eagerness quickened the Jedi Knight's movement, but Padmé could not help but question their decision.

"How can you be sure what you detected? It could just be native inhabitants." 

Dormé cringed at the thought of battling a snow monster. At the moment, she didn't quite feel up to it.

"It could be." Kit agreed.

"Then we could be putting ourselves in danger."

"Not as much as we stayed here." The Jedi Master argued. "Gather what supplies are left and bundle up. We're heading south."

-------------

It took both Jedi and the use of the Force to pry open the transport door, which had been jammed during their landing. Once the four travelers had cleared the ship, the icy wind of Hoth bit into their faces. Padme was thankful for the fur-lined parkas that she and Dormé had brought, but wondered how the Jedi could stand the cold in their nerf-hide robes and tunics alone.

Their booted feet crunched in the hard-packed snow and occasionally sunk into deep drifts as they made their way toward where Kit Fisto claimed the strongest current of life force was emanating from. Aayla bounded along beside him while Padmé and Dormé took up the rear, managing to follow along in their foot prints.

Much to their relief, when they had cleared a stony reef, they spied what appeared to be a settlement of some sort. A metallic dome-like structure that appeared to be built right into the cliff.

But what was even more joyous to see was a brown-robed figure standing outside its entrance, the wind whipping the cloak around his undeniably familiar figure. 

Padmé smiled when she saw him, but lost the expression as Aayla yelled out Obi-Wan's name, raced across the snow and literally threw herself into the Jedi's arms.

The senator watched the two of them carefully, frozen in her tracks in more ways than one, until Dormé prodded her to continue walking.

There was friendship there, to be sure. But if there was something more than that, she couldn't tell. Certainly, there was on Aayla's side. The Twi'Lek had made that quite clear. However, if Aayla's feelings were shared by Obi-Wan, Padmé couldn't tell.

He had hugged her, but what choice did he have?

Well, Padmé thought, as the rest of them approached. It was time for a little test.  
"Obi-Wan!" Her broad smile peered from underneath the white fur trim of her hood. "I'm so glad you're all right!" 

The young woman boldly walked up and grasped the Jedi with both hands and pulled him forward, touching her cold cheek to his much warmer one.

Just a flash of shock appeared on his face, but then decorum took over and the Jedi placed a kiss first on one side of the senator's face, and then the other.

Dormé's eyes widened at the brazen behavior of her employer, but it was a happy reunion all around. They might not have a transport off this rock, but at least they had found the Jedi safe.

All was well.

Except for maybe Aayla Secura.

Dormé cast a glance in the Twi'Lek's direction and decided that Aayla didn't look so well.

As a matter of fact, not well at all. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The group hurried inside out of the elements and Padmé took the opportunity to look around. The building appeared to be some sort of base, possibly separatist, but it had been abandoned for some time. That worried the senator, because it would mean that the treason against the Republic went further back than anyone had realized.

Her own contemplations were cut short by a discussion between the two Jedi Masters and she eased closer to listen.

"It was a low-signal distress call coming from the planet, but by the time we arrived, the passengers on board the small cruiser were already dead. Anakin and I buried them in the snow."

"I guess I'm surprised to find the two of you stuck here. This won't sit too well with the junior initiates back at the Temple." Master Fisto teased. "All those poor younglings are going to be so disappointed with your piloiting skills, Obi-Wan."

"Hey. I wasn't the one that was flying."

The younger Jedi Knight looked up from his task at taking inventory of their supplies, looking slightly affronted. "I got us through the thick of it." Anakin shot back. "That meteor shower wasn't even supposed to be here. At least we landed in one piece."

"What supplies do you have left?" Kit asked Obi-Wan.

"Enough rations for a few days. We've been melting snow with our lightsabers and so, water's an adequate supply." He smiled and Padme and Aayla both smiled broadly back, while Dorme rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. "But I'm afraid we're low in fuel."

"Sorry, but we can't help you out there. Our fuel line apparently burst during the crash."

"Oh dear." The bearded Jedi replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "It will be at least a few days until another team is sent and another three before they get here. By that time, we will have used up all of the fuel we have left."

Anakin picked up one of the battered generators that apparently still worked. "This is our only source of heat. If we don't have the fuel to run it, when night falls, so do the temperatures. If we don't freeze to death, we're going to be very...uncomfortable."

"Aren't there any other sources of fuel around?" Aayla asked, and Padme wanted so much to respond, but she bit her tongue. Surely, the Jedi would have thought of that already.

"Anything combustible, such as wood or paper materials have already been carried away." Obi-Wan replied.

"We found some rather large footprints near the back of the building and a place in the wall peeled away, which opened up into a long and narrow cave." Anakin explained.

At this bit of news, Dorme's eyes widened. There was only one thing on Hoth with large feet, and although one might make a nice blanket or rug, she would rather not have to deal with a wampa ice creature - no matter what she had told the senator.

"We fixed the hole, but that doesn't guarantee we might not have some company." 

Dorme barely concealed the squeak of nervousness that tried to escape her.

"There's not much we can do but to stay put, keep warm and wait." Obi-Wan declared.

"We're just pleased to find you both alive." Aayla noted, laying a hand on Obi-Wan's arm, while it was Padme's turn to look at the ceiling overhead.

As the temperatures began to fall on the first night, the Jedi arranged themselves around the functioning heater set on the durasteel flooring, and they all gathered around it in a circle, passing ration bars amongst them and listening to each other's tales.

Padme and Dorme felt rather out of place. The Jedi led such interesting lives. They were constantly being sent out on missions and visiting such strange civilizations.

She had too, long ago when she was just getting into politics, but now her life was rather serene. She hardly ever left Coruscant any more.

Except to help out a friend, of course.

As Obi-Wan told of the mission he and his padawan had completed on Ord Mantell, the group chuckled with laughter, hearing how the Jedi had fallen into a nest of gundarks. 

Padme noted with slight irritation that it was Aayla who laughed the loudest. The young Twi'Lek had insinuated herself on the other side of Obi-Wan, her tinkling laughter bringing a smile to the Jedi Master's face, but Padme also noticed that it was her own face that Obi-Wan's eyes seemed to land on most often while he talked and listened to the others.

And when he smiled a small, reassuring smile for no apparent reason, aimed solely at her, the young senator felt a tingle run from somewhere near her abdomen to the tips of her toes.

Only then did she begin to wonder if her feelings for the Jedi may possibly run deeper than she had originally thought.

Or else she was beginning to feel the effects of frostbite.

Either one, she decided to scoot closer to the source of heat and lean a bit closer to the handsome man sitting next to her


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

When Padmé awoke that first morning, she noted at least half of her body was rather warm. That was because some time during the night she apparently had spooned herself back up against Obi-Wan.

Frantic to not embarrass herself or her friend, she tried to move away from him in the dark, but the strong arm that was leisurely draped across her waist in sleep pulled tight, and drew her even closer.

_Oh gods…_

Pressed into the small of her back, the young woman could feel the hard bulge of the Jedi's morning erection, and Padmé lay deathly still.

_He's asleep. It's just because he's asleep. _She kept telling herself, at least until a long warm sigh brushed down along her cheek and she heard a quiet voice whisper against her ear.

"Good morning."

Padmé slowly turned her head as the pressure of his arm eased and was met with a sultry gaze that glimmered green against the reddish glow of the heating unit. 

_Speak, idiot! _

"Good morning."

She was once again frozen, but not by the chilling temperatures surrounding them, but by those eyes. Why hadn't she ever noticed how gorgeous they were? And how mesmerizing! They had transfixed her, cast a spell upon her where she couldn't say another word. Because how does one speak, when one can't even think?

That is, until a certain blue arm snaked its way between them and Aayla, who lay on the other side of Obi-Wan let out a groan.

"Is it morning already?" She murmured and Obi-Wan grinned, efficiently shattering the illusion.

Others began to rustle awake about them and Padmé pulled away to sit up, grinning mischievously at her assistant who lay on her other side and had had pulled her furred parka hood closed over her face.

"Get up lazy." She prodded Dormé with her boot.

"Why?" Came the muffled reply.

"Because you need to come with me to the 'fresher facilities. I'm not going back there by myself." 

That was a good enough excuse, Dormé thought. She needed to go herself. But if the wampa monster had snuck in during the night and was waiting for them down that long, dark corridor, perhaps Padmé could distract him long enough for her to run. 

Dormé grinned at the thought, but felt along her thigh for her blaster, just in case. She had sworn her life to protect Senator Amidala, and all joking aside, she would not hesitate in sacrificing herself in order to save her.

"All right, all right!" The young woman groaned, being pulled up to stand by Padmé. 

The two women huddled together and walked down the long corridor that broke away from the main station, Padmé holding out an emergency glow light in front of them. Its dim blue light offered just enough illumination to their path, but not enough to see the crack that ran along the ceiling of the building directly over their heads.

The 'fresher wasn't much to speak of, but offered a dry waste disposal that suited their needs and soon they were back amongst the others.

Anakin was once again offering everyone protein bars, broken in halves, and as Dormé bit into hers, she imagined it was an omelet, stuffed with talla root. And the metallic cup she held in her hand filled with stale, melted snow, was her favorite mug, filled with creamy, rich chav.

Smiling like an idiot, she had closed her eyes and wasn't aware of the younger Jedi Knight staring at her.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her.

Dormé peered up at the young man and for the first time noticed how very blue his eyes were. "Wishing I were back home eating my favorite first meal, and that this," she held up her cup, "is my favorite…"

"Chav?" The Jedi filled in for her.

"Yes!"

"With cream, a little bit of sweetener, and just a touch of cinnamon."

"Exactly!" Dormé chuckled.

"And what's the entrée?" 

"An omelet stuffed with tala root and cheese."

"Ah, yes." Anakin grinned. "You have good taste."

"Thanks." Dormé responded, agreeing completely as the Jedi turned around and bent over to serve the others and she decided that perhaps being stuck here with these Jedi wasn't such a bad thing after all.

At least the view was nice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

A life of leisure had never suited Padmé. She had always been one to keep busy, or at least appear to be so. But here in this frozen, abandoned base, there was very little to do. And there was no telling how many days they would have to wait.

Padmé looked up from pulling on her boots after changing her socks to look around at their team, trying to find some way to pass the time.

Kit Fisto was napping in the corner, Dormé was apparently having a rather intense conversation with Knight Skywalker (which she was for sure going to ask about later), and Aayla was doing something with her lightsaber.

The least occupied was the Twi'Lek, but Padmé wasn't about to ask her to entertain her with some small talk.

A smirk crossed the young woman's face when she realized that Obi-Wan was nowhere to be seen.

Curiosity getting the best of her, the young senator pulled the heavy cloak closer to her body and approached her assistant and Anakin, addressing the young Jedi. "Have you seen Obi-Wan?"

It took a moment for the youth to draw his attention away from Dormé, which Padmé found rather puzzling, and when he finally did answer her, it seemed as if he was brushing her off.

"Outside." He said with a wave of his hand, immediately returning his attention to his rather attentive guest.

Padmé's brows waggled curiously as she approached the door and stepped out into the bitter cold.

Indeed, there was Master Kenobi, crouching on the ground close to the entrance, setting up some type of metallic device in the snow.

She searched her mind for something witty to say, but wit was not Padmé's talent. That was Dormé's. So, she approached the Jedi slowly, her booted feet making crunching noises as they sunk into the frozen terrain.

When she was within several feet of the Jedi, he glanced up at her and grinned. "Hello there." He said, returning his attention back to the contraption.

"What are you doing out here? Not cold enough for you inside?"

_Blast! _Padmé thought to herself. _That was pretty lame. Maybe she should take some lessons from Dormé. _

However, Obi-Wan rose, and the smile he sent, made her feel as if he didn't seem to mind her lack of wit at all.

"Setting up a homing beacon. I found it in one of the supply rooms. Let's hope it works."

Bending over, Obi-Wan activated a switch, and when he stood back up, Padmé had to pull her attention back to his face.

Within a few seconds, a soft blip sounded out and he grinned triumphantly. "That should help if anyone happens to be coming by."

"Good." Padmé agreed. Although she was enjoying the company, she would really like to take a nice, long, hot shower.

"Unless it attracts someone who is not so friendly."

Okay. She hadn't thought of that before. But Obi-Wan didn't look worried. In fact, he looked rather pleased for some reason.

"Come on." He said, holding out his arm and drawing her in to his side. "Let's get back inside. It's freezing out here."

Quite the understatement, Padmé thought. The temperature, was far below freezing. "I should've brought something warmer to wear, but I honestly didn't think we'd be staying this long."

"I'm glad." He said, although the wind whipped his cloak, making it difficult to hear.

"What?"

Obi-Wan stopped right outside of the durasteel door and repeated his words. "I'm glad you came, but I have to ask something."

The senator looked up into those eyes, appearing more blue now against the bright whiteness surrounding them, momentarily losing her train of thought. "What is it?"

"Why did you?"

"Pardon me?" 

"Why did you come?"

"I…" She stammered. Would he believe it if she told him what she had told the chancellor? That she was here to investigate a possible separatist base? 

Probably not. It wasn't necessarily the truth, although she had convinced herself it was at the time.

But what was the truth?

All those years of knowing him, and not once had she lied to him. But the problem was, she wasn't sure why she had come. Not exactly.

So, Padmé did what years of political training had taught her to do. She evaded.

"I think I hear Dormé calling me. I'd better get in."

But Obi-Wan wasn't deterred. He had to find out why Senator Amidala had come all this way to help the Jedi rescue a couple of close friends. Because if friendship was all they shared, then he had a lot of meditating to do.

The question lingered in his mind throughout the rest of the afternoon as he and Anakin rummaged through various supplies they had discovered, most of it useless junk, until his thoughts became a distraction and he nearly dropped a rusted-out transductor onto Anakin's foot.

Excusing himself, he entered back into the main room and sought out the one person whom he thought could answer his question.

Padmé's assistant: Dormé.

Waiting until Padmé had left, obviously to go to the 'fresher, Obi-Wan took advantage of the moment and approached the young woman with a smile.

"I was wondering if you could answer a question for me." He said quickly, getting right to the subject, not wanting to waste any time.

The young woman's brows answered his plea and Obi-Wan rushed on.

"I asked Padmé why the two of you came here and she wouldn't answer me. In fact, she seemed quite flustered when I asked, and she changed the subject."

_Men._ Dormé chuckled. _What was it about men and feelings? Why can't they just admit it when they are attracted to someone?_

Obi-Wan and Padmé liked each other. It was obvious to everyone in the room. Well, except for maybe Aayla, and that was probably a good thing. 

However, it looked as if their romance was going to need some help getting started, and in this case, Dormé was more than happy to lend a hand. 

"You." She answered simply, repeating the word when Obi-Wan looked puzzled.

"You. You're the reason she's here. I just came along for the ride." 

There. That did it. From the look on his face, it was exactly what he had been wanting to hear.

Now, as long as he didn't tell Padmé what she had just said, everything was going to be just fine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

After enlightening Obi-Wan about Padmé's feelings, Dormé just knew that the Jedi Master would go straight to the senator and begin laying some groundwork, and indeed that was what it appeared he was trying to do, except for the fact that a certain Twi'Lek had intercepted him.

Something had to be done about Aayla, and Obi-Wan was too much of a gentleman to do it himself.

The young assistant's face scrunched in disgust. 

Gentlemen.

She had always found them rather boring. Sure, the older Jedi was good looking. No doubt about it, but her tastes ran a little more scandalous than that. Toward scoundrels, you might say.

"What were you talking to Obi-Wan about?" A deep male voice breathed along her neck from behind, and Dormé turned slowly to look up into the face of Anakin Skywalker. 

_Speaking of scoundrels…_

"He was wondering why Padmé and I chose to come with the Jedi to try and rescue you."

"It's rather obvious why, isn't it?" 

"Apparently not to him." Dormé smiled, her eyes focusing on texture of the young man's lips.

"Master Obi-Wan is a cunning negotiator and outstanding swordsman, but when it comes to women, he's rather thick-headed."

"So I've discovered."

"And what about you?" Anakin asked while his finger and thumb played along the furred lining of the cloak that lay open across her chest, one finger ever-so-lightly brushing up against her breast. Dormé shivered at the touch and smiled at the not-so-innocent smirk on the young man's face.

He was a bold one all right. A real scoundrel. No wonder she liked him so much.

"Like I told Obi-Wan, I just came along for the ride."

"I see." Anakin responded quietly, pulling on the front of Dormé's cloak, urging her to follow his retreating form to a more private location nearby, out of eyesight of the others. Dormé did not hesitate in following him. "And now?" He asked once he was comfortable with their position.

"Now, I just want to get off this ice cube."

At her answer, the young man looked slightly disappointed, but Dormé's smile turned wicked, and it was her turn to be audacious.

"But while I wait," She began, bolding reaching out and tracing her hand up along the inside of his thigh.

"I intend on making," The young man's mouth had opened slightly and his breath had hitched, while Dormé continued her explorations.

"The best of the situation." She ended, running her hand along the outline of his firming erection hidden underneath his clothing, her fingers deftly moving to undo the tie at the top of his leggings so that she could slip inside along the warmth of his abdomen and reach down to feel his thickening cock in her hand.

Wrapping her rather cold fingers around his impressive length, Anakin gasped and then smiled, before quickly moving to devour the equally wicked grin beneath him.

It may be possible, he thought, as the young woman's tongue boldly moved against his and her fingers worked his erection, that he may have just met his match.

Padmé returned to the main room and searched out Dormé, but she couldn't see her. However, what she did see made her stop and wonder.

Aayla had her arm wrapped through Obi-Wan's and the two of them appeared to be involved in a rather private conversation. 

Padmé was aware that Aayla and Obi-Wan's friendship went further back then theirs did, and she could not help but feel the pang of jealousy. Not only because they had so much in common and obviously had so much to talk about, but watching them, she could tell that there was something between them that was more than friendship.

Perhaps she was the one who was standing in the way. Perhaps she shouldn't have come.

"I wouldn't worry about them."

Padmé spun to gaze at the friendly face of Kit Fisto.

"Who?" She attempted to play off, knowing that she had not accomplished the feat when Kit smiled broadly and nodded his head toward the couple across the room.

"You should know, there's a history between them."

"So I've heard." Padmé grumbled, remembering Mace Windu's words. 

"But it's not what you think."

That got her attention. "Oh?"

"Several years ago, Aayla asked Obi-Wan to accompany her to her knighting ceremony. Obi-Wan thought he was just going as an escort, but to Aayla, it was much more than that." The Nautolan's eyes swept back across the room and took on a softened appearance. "Apparently one thing led to another, both of them got pretty drunk, and well….they ended up sleeping together."

"Oh." Padmé repeated the word, but in a much different tone this time.

"Obi-Wan was very apologetic about the entire thing. He tried to tell Aayla how he felt, but she wouldn't listen. She has never given up hope that there can be something more between them."

Padmé turned around to look at the two Jedi, who were talking and laughing together. She then turned back to Master Fisto, with a question furrowing her brow.

"How do you know all of this?" Surely, Aayla wouldn't have told him, and the facts seemed a little personal for Temple gossip.

"From a rather reliable source."

Once again, the Nautolan's eyes moved across the room and Padmé turned to follow his gaze, which had landed upon Obi-Wan.

And then everything made much more sense. 

Kit's tender caring of the Twi'Lek on board their wrecked vessel, his ongoing care for her warmth and comfort – making sure she had enough water, enough rations.

And now, knowing that Obi-Wan had confessed to him about that night with Aayla, and even apologized.

There was only one explanation.

Kit Fisto was in love with Aayla Secura, and Aayla had no idea.

"I hope that I haven't interfered where I shouldn't have." The Jedi stated, a frown replacing his usual smile.

"Not at all." Padmé grinned widely before abruptly embracing the surprised Jedi and planting a firm kiss to his cheek. "In fact, you've made me very happy. Thank you." And yet another smile spread across the young woman's face.

But from across the room, a particular Jedi was no longer smiling. While Aayla continued telling about the last mission they had all been on together, which was all they had to talk about any more, Obi-Wan had looked across the room toward Padmé and Kit, and had watched their surprising interaction.

And suddenly all the confidence that he had just acquired through his talk with Padmé's assistant, went flying right out the window.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The hopeful, smiling expression that Padmé wore as she walked across the base's main room slowly dissipated as she encountered a look on Obi-Wan that she did not expect.

Always open and friendly towards her, the Jedi seemed suddenly distracted, disturbed, and possibly upset.

What had Aayla done? Just a moment ago, the two of them were laughing. It wasn't until she walked toward him that his countenance had changed.

Padmé was puzzled. Even more so when Obi-Wan excused himself to go find Anakin to increase their water supply.

However, the beautiful, young Twi'Lek the Jedi Master had been talking to, turned to Padmé with an exceedingly pleased look on her face. 

"Senator Amidala." Aayla began, astounding the young woman even more as her arm was taken and the two of them strolled leisurely away. "I'm afraid that I owe you an apology. I realize now that your intentions were honorable, and I hope that you can forgive me and find a way that we can be friends."

More confused than even before, the politician attempted a weak smile. "I'd like that. And I offer my apologies as well. I was quite rude to you, I'm afraid."

"All understandable. I think we were both worried about our friends."

Aayla steered them toward the long corridor that led to the 'fresher facilities. "I need to visit the little Twi'Lek's room, if you'll excuse me." 

"I'll walk with you." Padmé replied with a small smile, suddenly remembering the Jedi Knight's situation and what Kit Fisto had told her.

As they slowly meandered down the hallway, the young woman chose her words carefully.

"So, you consider Obi-Wan a friend?"

"Yes."

"Just a friend?"

"I think you know better than that."

Padmé smiled once more, pushing down the ferocious beast wanting to attack her good nature.

"What about Kit Fisto?"

About halfway down the long hall, Aayla stopped in her tracks, released the arm she had been hugging, and spun to look the senator full in the face.

"What about him?"

"He seems like a very nice being."

Brows knitted together in an attractive, blue face. "He is. Very nice. I've known him practically forever. He even saved my life once."

"Did you know.." Padmé paused her heart beating wildly. This wasn't probably how Kit wanted this handled, but she didn't see any other way than to be truthful, even though sometimes the truth seemed rather blunt. "That he cares about you?"

"Of course he does. He was my Master. For a while. There was a situation where we…" The Jedi seemed to lose herself in her thoughts before returning her focus on the smiling young woman staring at her. "Why are so concerned with Kit Fisto all of a sudden?"

"It's just that I know for a fact that he cares for you very much. More than you possibly can imagine." Padmé dared to step closer to the unhappy Twi'Lek, placing a hand on the Jedi's shoulder. "Aayla. Kit Fisto's in love with you."

If she had had any sense, Padmé would've recognized the look on Jedi Secura's face and stepped away. It was the same look that she had worn right before the Twi'Lek had put her into a head lock on board their ship.

But being uncommonly stubborn, the senator held her ground, although she did decide to drop her hand, just in case she needed it for defense purposes.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are? Some kind of matchmaker? You just want Obi-Wan for yourself! You lying bitch!"

Padmé took a deep breath and quickly counted backward from five to one before launching into what she considered a reasonable response.

"I did not come here under the pretense of expressing my feelings for Master Kenobi! No matter what you think!" She shot back, trying to be effective in her tone of voice, but it was difficult to do so when Aayla wouldn't even look at her. For some reason, the Twi'Lek's eyes were focused over her head.

Why did Kit love this creature? She didn't even have the respect for someone to maintain eye contact during an argument! 

"I'm aware of you and Obi-Wan's history," Padmé continued. "But you must also be aware that it was a mistake." 

Dark eyes fell from their focus upon the ceiling and landed squarely on the senator's face, and even though they bore no resemblance to the look of Jedi serenity, Padmé didn't flinch.

At least until she heard the distinctive sound of the building structure overhead giving way, followed by the spatter of ice particles, and the rumble and pressure of piles of ice and snow falling down upon her head. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Kit Fisto had been watching the two females as they disappeared down the darkened corridor, and so he was the first one on the scene, his arms abruptly full of a terrified-appearing Twi'Lek Knight.

"Aayla! Are you all right?"

Her beautiful face contorted with something akin to guilt, the Jedi Master noted, but what could she feel guilty about? And then tears formed in her eyes and Kit became even more concerned.

"Where is Senator Amidala? Was she not in the 'fresher?"

"It's my fault!" Aayla blurted out, sobbing, and burying her head into the Nautolan's shoulder.

Kit pulled her body close to comfort her sobs as the Jedi's confession continued.

"I saw the crack and I was thinking..." Another sob escaped before she continued. "I was thinking how convenient it would be if the roof fell in on her head. Then I would have Obi-Wan all to myself!" 

Master Fisto's guarded expression hid his inner turmoil as he looked up into the face of his friend, Master Kenobi, who had been outside with Anakin and no doubt rushed in when he heard the thunder of the cave-in.

"Where's Padmé!?" The Jedi Master asked, his emotions laid bare for all to see, even to those who had been blind to them before.

Aayla heard the distinct desperation and fear in his voice, and suddenly realized what a fool she had been. And she wondered how Obi-Wan could ever forgive her. 

"In the hallway." She tearfully admitted. 

Immediately, the other two Jedi began the task of digging through the structural rubble, ice, and snow, desprate to find the young senator alive.

Dormé too joined them, and eventually Kit as well, after he abandoned the sorrowful Twi'Lek, who stood apart from the others, her continuing murmured apologies going unnoticed.

"Padmé! Can you hear me?"

It was Obi-Wan's voice, but it seemed muffled and so far away.

At first, Padmé didn't realize where she was, but then the cold reality sank in, and she opened her eyes to complete darkness.

Instinct quickly took over and the young woman checked herself for injuries. Everything seemed to be in one piece, even though she couldn't move her right leg. There wasn't any pain, but it was completely immobile; apparently trapped under the collapsed building and blocks of ice. 

Fumbling inside her utility belt, the young woman produced a glowlight and activated it in order to get her bearings. Surrounded by mostly snow, she noticed it was the metallic structural beams that had apparently saved her life, by providing a pocket of air for her to breathe, and holding the heavier rocks and ice at bay.

She didn't know how far back the cave-in had occurred, but she did know that they had made it at least halfway down the corridor before the roof collapsed. It could be hours before they reached her.

She just hoped that Aayla had made it out okay.

It was actually two and a half hours before Obi-Wan's voice was near enough that Padmé felt she could call out to him and he would hear her. Relief was evident in his reply.

"We're about to reach you, don't worry!"

She wasn't worried. Padmé knew that Obi-Wan would rescue her. In fact, she was far from worried. She was actually quite content. Everything seemed so simple now. So very clear.

The only thing she needed was to see Obi-Wan's face. 

No more games. No more hesitations.

When she saw him again, she was going to tell him exactly how she felt about him. 

She was going to tell him she loved him.

But when an opening was created above the left of her head, and ice particles and light fell down upon her peaceful features, it wasn't Obi-Wan's arm that Padmé saw pulling away the debris. The extremity was much thinner and it was blue.

Then, the matching face appeared with wide apologetic eyes.

"Hang on, Mi'Lady." Aayla said. "We'll have you out in a moment."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Although Jedi Secura was a big help in her rescue, it was Obi-Wan who lowered himself down to young woman buried in the ice and snow.

With careful application of the Force, the metallic debris was removed from Padmé's leg, and the extremity quickly assessed for injury and stability.

Only after he was satisfied that nothing was broken and she wasn't in pain, did the Jedi Master draw his attention to her face, and what he saw there increased his already-quickened pulse.

Shadowed by his own figure, Padmé's eyes were dark and seductive, with a narrow gaze focused upon his mouth. A mouth that was hovered slightly above her due to his crouched position in the somewhat cramped space. The warmth of her breath sent white puffs of air onto his face. If he leaned forward just a little, he could steal that breath and make it his own, and take those lips into his mouth to warm them. And he was about to do just that when Kit Fisto's voice reached them from above. 

"Is she all right?"

"Are you?" Obi-Wan asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes." Padmé answered quietly in return. "N...now that you're here." She added, her mouth curving into a smile.

"Put your arms around my neck darling."

The senator happily complied, too dazed to catch the tender phrase he had used, overwhelmed by the nearness of him, the scent of him. The warmth of his arms felt so good against her chilled skin, but it was the feel of his powerful body holding her close that was divine.

With only slight difficulty, the Jedi soon had lifted Padmé through the opening, Kit and Aayla helping her down from the pile of rubble, finally settling her on a stack of building materials below.

Dormé immediately rushed to her side. "Mi'Lady! Are you hurt?" 

"I'm f..fine." Padmé reassured the young woman after being released from a rather exuberant hug.

And luckily, she was. Other than some minor scratches, and probably a few bruises, nothing appeared to be wrong with her.

However, when Obi-Wan reached her once again, the young woman found herself being promptly picked up and carried back to the main room.

"I c..c..can walk." She stuttered against his neck, breathing deeply.

"I know." Was his simple reply, but it brought a large smile to Padmé's face, and she snuggled even closer in his embrace.

"We need to get you out of these wet clothes and raise your body temperature."

The idea already had begun to warm her somewhere deep inside, but still her limbs trembled.

"Anakin, bring the heating unit into the first storage room."

Around the circumference of the main room were several smaller spaces, most of them empty now that Anakin and Obi-Wan had already removed anything that was of any use out of them.

It was in one of the these rooms that Obi-Wan took Padmé, setting her down upon a metallic crate.

The younger Jedi returned with the requested heating apparatus and watched as Obi-Wan activated it without hesitation.

"That's the last of the fuel, Master." Anakin noted, but Obi-Wan chose to ignore the warning.

"Thank you, Anakin." The Jedi Master said, basically ushering his former Padawan to the door. 

After the young man had left, Padmé looked at Obi-Wan with concern etching her brow. "Don't we n..need to save the f..fuel for the others?"

"I'm not going to let you die of pneumonia, Padmé."

Determined blue-green eyes focused on her before a pale blush began to touch his cheeks. 

"Uhm." Obi-Wan stammered and Padmé couldn't help but grin. "Do you need some help taking your...uhm...wet things off?"

"N..no." The young woman replied between chattering teeth.

Nodding in complete understanding, Obi-Wan turned toward the door, however, he did not quite make it through it when a pair of small, cold hands grasped his chest from behind.

"But I w..want it." He heard as a whisper, turning slowly around to face the beautiful young woman flushed with cold, the look in her eyes causing a shudder of his own.

"I want y..you." She continued, her eyes focusing upon the straight line of lips above his bearded chin. "I n..need you Obi-Wan." Padmé bravely proceeded, determined to keep the promise she had made to herself when she was trapped.

"I love you." 

Dark eyes flitted from mouth to eyes, and then back to his mouth again.

She was unsure what Obi-Wan's reaction would be and began to worry as the seconds passed by and he showed no reaction whatsoever.

But then a hand reached up and brushed away a piece of ice obviously attached to her hair, and a large grin slowly spread across his face.

"I love you too. Now let's see if we can get you warmed up." 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Trembling fingers that were not her own reached behind Padmé and gradually lowered the zipper of her damp battle suit, peeling the material away from her back and down her arms. Padmé eased the garment down her legs after removing the utility belt with attached blasters and dropping it to the floor, having already slipped out of her boots.

Underneath the uniform, she wore a snug-fitting thermal bodysuit that covered her from her neck to her ankles. Made of a synthetic fiber, it hadn't absorbed any moisture, and when Padmé began pulling it off her shoulders, surprisingly, Obi-Wan stopped her, grasping onto her hands.

"Wait." He requested huskily, first working his fingers into the long braid she wore that hung down her back, releasing the dark hair and running his fingers through the crimped locks.

"I've always wanted to do that." He said with a small smile, and Padmé responded by stepping closer to him, standing up on her toes and pulling the Jedi's mouth down onto hers in a searing kiss, inviting him into the warm recesses of her mouth where she lavished the velvety softness of his tongue.

When the young woman ended the brazen kiss, a smile of her own lit her face.

"And I've always wanted to do that." She teased, beginning to feel the warmth of the heating unit as well as the reaction of her body to the beautiful man in her arms.

Soon, the quiver in her limbs was not due to the cold as Obi-Wan's hands moved across the outline of her body, running down her arms and back up again, then across collarbones; one hand drifting lazily down the center of her chest into the valley between her breasts before joined by the other, moving to the outer swell of them. Temptation however, soon was too great and he lowered his head to capture her lips once more.

This time, Padmé didn't have the strength to be the aggressor. Obi-Wan's caresses had made her weak. And as his hands moved to gently caress her back and buttocks, it felt as though her body was thawing and Padmé began sliding down to the floor. 

She was caught in the Jedi Master's arms and found herself settled in his lap, wrapped securely in his arms and cloak. 

"Obi-Wan, I..."

"Sh." She felt the quiet command against her hair. "Your body is adjusting from the shock. You need to rest."

"But I don't want..." 

"Sh." She heard again, followed by a feather-light kiss to her mouth, and although falling asleep in Obi-Wan's arms wasn't a bad idea, there were other things she'd much rather be doing.

However, the comfort and security she felt, and the warmth enveloping her, quickly lulled the exhausted young woman to sleep.

Almost two hours passed while Padmé slept, but Obi-Wan stayed awake, watching her face and falling deeper in love with her with each breath she took.

He had always been exasperated by her often-irrational decisions to put herself in harm's way by volunteering to go on dangerous missions such as this, but he was so very glad she had. At least this time.

The Force apparently worked in mysterious ways, and he wouldn't trade this moment for anything.

In fact, the only thing that drew Obi-Wan's attention away from the young woman he held across his lap was a timid knock.

Not wanting to awaken Padmé, Obi-Wan opened the door with the Force. It was Aayla Secure who poked her head inside.

"Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan motioned for the Twi'Lek to enter, and the Jedi did so, immediately falling prostrate at the couple's feet.

"I have come to apologize for the wrong I have committed against you and Senator Amidala."

"Aayla..."

"Please, Obi-Wan. Please let me beg your forgiveness. You see, the cave-in was my fault."

"Stop." The Jedi Master insisted quietly. "There was no darkness then and I sense none now." 

The Knight's head stayed face-down on the floor until she felt the touch of a hand upon it. But it was much too small and too tender to be Obi-Wan's. Aayla lifted her head and gazed into Senator Amidala's eyes.

"I forgive you, although I don't think you did anything wrong. The only thing you are guilty of is jealousy, and I experienced that myself. I should be the one asking forgiveness from you."

"No, but thank you." Jedi Secura replied with a smile before she rose and hurried out of the room. 

"That was very generous of you." Obi-Wan teased, before drawing Padmé up to brush her lips with a kiss.

"I'm the forgiving sort." The young woman teased back. "Let's just hope she doesn't try the same thing with Dormé."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Night had begun to fall on Hoth, as did the temperatures of the already-chilled atmosphere of the base interior. 

Obi-Wan and Padmé had joined their four companions in the main room where they were huddled together on the floor, sharing rations and discussing the situation of the current lack of heat. 

"I only see one available solution, my friends." Kit Fisto explained as Padmé leaned back onto Obi-Wan's chest, his arms wrapping his Jedi robe securely about her.

"We have to preserve body heat, and the best way to do that is to share it, by sleeping next to someone."

Padmé certainly didn't see anything wrong with the idea, and from the looks being exchanged between Anakin and Dormé, they obviously agreed with the plan as well.

In fact, it was Kit and Aayla who appeared to be the most concerned, even though it was Master Fisto's idea in the first place.

"We should pair up." Anakin further suggested. "Take one of the store rooms. They're not as exposed to the outer wall."

Obi-Wan nodded his head in agreement while Kit continued to look worried.

"Very well." The Nautolan Jedi replied, turning his head toward Aayla, who had yet to bring her gaze up from the floor.

"Dormé," He began. "You and Jedi Secura can sleep in the middle…"

"Over my dead body!" The senator's assistant blurted out, the curt remark causing Aayla's eyes to immediately lift and shoot a glare in her direction.

"This is a matter of survival. Surely, you can put your personal feelings aside." Kit insisted, turning his focus upon the young woman who had looked to Padmé in a silent plea for help.

Padmé intercepted the message and grinned. "Master Fisto?" She said after a moment of thought. "Could I have a word with you?"

The senator took Obi-Wan by the hand and the two of them led Kit back to the storage compartment they had claimed for themselves.

After it became obvious that Obi-Wan wasn't going to speak, Padmé turned to the distraught-appearing Jedi.

"Kit, if you haven't noticed yet, Dormé and Anakin have…" She paused to search for an appropriate phrase. "Hit it off. I think they want to be together. And Obi-Wan and I…" Once again she paused to look into blue-green eyes filled with nothing but support. "Love one another and we also would like to be together. But if the idea of being so close to Aayla makes you uncomfortable…"

"No." The Jedi Master interrupted, his long tentacles swaying with the movement of his head. "I was the one who said to put aside personal feelings, and I should be able to do the same."

The Nautolan Jedi looked confident, but still radiated misery, and Padmé couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"I'm sure Aayla has feelings for you." She said to try and comfort his anxiety somewhat. "She just hasn't had the chance to realize it yet." 

"Maybe." Kit agreed with a small smile, before he patted the hand that Padmé had placed on his arm and turned to go in order to give Aayla the bad news.

"Will he be all right?" 

"I'm sure he will." Obi-Wan answered, drawing Padmé into his embrace. "I mean, he's spending the night with Aayla Secura! Why wouldn't he be?"

The Jedi Master let out a soft oomph as the young woman punched him in the stomach. He then chuckled and drew Padmé much closer. She would have far less momentum that way.

"Why?" Obi-Wan heard after a long pause as the two of them rocked gently back and forth in each other's arms. "Why aren't you with Aayla? I'm aware of how she feels about you."

"How she _thinks_ she feels." Obi-Wan corrected.

"All right, how she _thinks_ she feels. And I'm also aware that you slept with her after you were knighted." 

The rhythmic swaying of their bodies gradually subsided, and Padmé pulled her head up from his chest in order to check his expression.

"So, why didn't you pursue a relationship with her?"

"Because." Obi-Wan responded without hesitation. "I was in love with you."

It took a moment for his declaration to sink in, and when it did, the young senator was intrigued. That was over ten years ago. "What?"

"When I met you on Naboo. I think that's when it started." The Jedi replied absent-mindedly as he was lost in memory.

But after seeing the incredulous look on Padmé's face, Obi-Wan chuckled.

"You honestly couldn't have believed I normally walked like that. And I hardly said a word to you that entire mission."

"I thought it was a status situation." Padmé interjected. "You know – some kind of duty of silence performed by a Padawan."

"Not exactly. I couldn't talk around you. I was completely overwhelmed by your beauty." Obi-Wan teased in dramatic fashion, and the young senator couldn't help but scoff at his chosen words, shaking her head and giggling softly as she lovingly ran her fingers through his beard.

"I'm serious! I think I fell in love with you the first time I saw you standing on the streets of Theed, pretending to be one of your handmaidens. Surely, you must have noticed me staring at you all the time." 

"No, I can't say that I did. I was a bit distracted." 

"I'd say." Obi-Wan agreed with a short laugh, bending down to steal a quick kiss.

"All these years and you never said a thing."

"I was waiting."

"For what?" 

"Until you weren't so…preoccupied."

"Well, guess what."

"What?"

"I'm not now." 

"No." He agreed. "At least not yet."

"Well then." Padmé continued teasing, a soft moan escaping her as a hot mouth latched onto her earlobe. "Obi-Wan?"

"Hm?" 

"Let's get busy." 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Padmé was vaguely aware of the door sliding and securing shut behind her as her senses were thoroughly occupied by other sounds, much more interesting and rather erotic. 

She had always thought Obi-Wan would be an attentive, although hesitant, and possibly shy lover, and was therefore pleasantly surprised to discover that he was quite vocal. He had begun whispering passionate phrases in her ear, words that Padmé was both shocked and pleased to hear.

"Force, you feel so good." He said as his hands worked the tight bodysuit off her skin, his lips suckling on a bare shoulder as it was revealed.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you." The garment was slowly peeled down each arm and then tugged to her waist. Hands that were roughened by training kneaded the soft fullness of each breast while his mouth moved back up her neck.

"How much I want to be inside of you." The bodysuit was pulled further down and those strong hands reached underneath it to gently grip the smooth skin of her buttocks, massaging and stroking while he continued to nibble away at her neck.

"I want to make you mine." He murmured. "Hear you scream my name when I make you come."

"Oh gods…" Padmé gasped, unable to take much more. Never in her wildest fantasies about Obi-Wan, had she imagined him ever saying such things.

However, he must have said all he wanted to say, because his tongue was soon occupied inside her mouth, searching, probing, stroking, and dancing along her own.

One desire soon eclipsed all others, and it was to feel his skin against hers, and she frantically began to tear at his tunics, not caring if her actions tore the material to pieces.

There was only a slight distraction while Obi-Wan pulled the uniform over his head before he immediately plunged back into her mouth. Padmé let out a sigh as the crisp texture of the hair that dusted his chest swept across her sensitized nipples, but the sound was immediately swallowed. Then her body was lowered onto the Jedi cloak she didn't recall him arranging, and for an instant, she wondered how he had the presence of mind to do so, when she, herself, was completely lost.

Lost to the sensations of hands ridding her of the rest of her attire, the gentle rasp of tongue as it worked along her breasts, and the distinct hardness pressed into her thigh.

"You are so beautiful." The words ghosted up from lips that were located somewhere near her navel, as Padmé squirmed, her eyes squeezing shut as she anticipated his next move.

But no matter how high she arched her back and urged him lower, Obi-Wan kept his focus and his face on the soft mound at the apex of her thighs, rubbing his nose against her there and holding her down with his hands on her hips.

"Please." She moaned, nearly at the brink of losing control.

"Please what?" Obi-Wan asked as he lifted his head to gaze up into her passion-stricken face.

Padmé had never been one to talk during sex, but apparently that's what Obi-Wan wanted.

"Please…touch me." She begged, feeling a warm blush radiating down to her already molten core.

"Where?" He continued to tease. "Here?" A turn of his head brought his mouth to Padmé's thigh, where he began to gently work the tender flesh there with teeth and tongue.

"You know where!" Padmé responded, bringing her head up off the floor in frustration.

However, her actions seemed to merely humor him as she heard him chuckle.

"Obi-Wan!" She hissed, hearing him chuckle again before he abruptly clamped his mouth directly down onto her clit.

Padmé immediately came with a cry and a whimper, digging her fingers into his hair, her body bucking against his mouth.

"You taste good." She heard him say next, and hadn't realized he had moved back up over her body, nor had she realized he had undone his leggings just enough to free his erection, which was trapped between them as he kissed her. 

"Tell me what you want." Obi-Wan asked as he maneuvered the head of his penis just outside the entrance of her body and brought Padmé's hand down to grasp onto it.

The young woman didn't hesitate in fondling the velvety length, urging him with her hand to thrust inside her, but still he held back. 

"Tell me." He once again insisted, now framing her head in his hands and brushing his lips lightly across her mouth.

"I want to feel you inside me." Padmé whispered, running her fingers along the ridge of vein that ran underneath the length of his erection, causing a low moan to rumble up and escape him.

"Please, Obi-Wan. Please. Make love to me…Please….please…please…" 

The word became a litany until Padmé felt her vaginal walls stretch to accommodate the Jedi's substantial width, and then the word was replaced with a "Yes," that hissed out long as she felt herself being filled and very much loved in more ways than one. 

Their bodies quickly moved together in rhythmic unison, alternating between slow and rapid movements, each thrust bringing them both closer and closer to climax, when at last they reached the peak. But it was Padmé who shouted out his name as she came once more when a deep thrust sent her over the edge, a growl of release coming from Obi-Wan at the same time as he shuddered his release.

Once he had recovered and regained his senses, Obi-Wan slumped down over Padmé's glistening body, murmuring her name and his vow in between kisses he placed over her face and mouth.

"Oh Padmé…Padmé. Now that I have you, I'm never letting you go. Never. Never." 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The night's chill searched out the lovers, but Padmé and Obi-Wan were hidden from its touch, burrowed beneath a blanketed Jedi robe, lying on top of a spread-out fur parka. 

Spooned into his muscular and nude length, still slightly euphoric from the after-effects of their lovemaking, the young woman began snickering.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked, leaning up over her as Padmé rolled to face him.

"You still have your boots on!'' The young woman exclaimed in mock mortification. "Don't Jedi ever take their boots off?"

"The floor was cold." Obi-Wan justified as he leaned down and warmed his cheek against her neck.

"How very unromantic."

"You didn't seem to mind at the time."

"No, I didn't." Padmé admitted. "In fact, I wouldn't mind again. If you were so inclined."

"Oh, I'm definitely inclined." Obi-Wan answered, accentuating his intent with a brush of lips along her neck and upper chest, while his free hand lowered to play along the dark curls that lay nestled below her smooth, flat abdomen. However, he was distracted by a distant noise and Obi-Wan lifted his head and tuned his hearing.

"It sounds like we're not the only ones who are so inclined." He noted with a grin.

From the storage room on the opposite side of the base came forth sounds of similar activities, although these were a bit more expressive. 

_"Anakin! The floor's too cold! Can't you put your robe down?"_

"If I do that, how am I supposed to keep warm?"

"Well, we'll have to figure out another way, because my ass is freezing!"

"Fine, then stand up." 

(A series of grunts and moans.)

"You know, you're a lot heavier than you look."

"Thanks a lot!" (smack!) 

(More grunts and groans.)

"This isn't working. Now my back is cold. Hand me my parka…. There, that's better." 

"Better for you, but you've just added extra weight for me."

"Stars above, Anakin! You're a Jedi! Can't you use the Force or something?"

"Oh yeah. Good idea. That's much better."

"Much…much…bet...bet…bet….bet…ter! Oh! Oh! Oh! Ohhhhhhh!"

However, the storage room at the far end of the base's center was far quieter. Behind that particular durasteel door sat two Jedi in silent meditation. Sitting closely, they were facing one another, but not quite touching.

Kit was the first one to emerge from their trance, noting his companion's pinched face, seeing that she was obviously uncomfortable with their sleeping arrangement.

Realizing they had no choice, the Nautolan male reached out his hand in a friendly, comforting gesture and grasped onto thin blue fingers that recoiled at his touch. Aayla's reaction sent a searing ache through the Jedi's heart, but still he sent waves of reassurance and kindness to her. Feelings of his respect, his trust and loyalty, and his caring were sent to her through the Force.

But instead of easing her discomfort as he had hoped it would, Kit was disappointed to see tears forming in her open eyes.

"How can you do this?" Disbelief clouded her voice as tears clouded her vision, until the Jedi Master could no longer bear the pain he saw in her face.

"I'm sorry, but this wasn't my decision. I promise I won't touch…." 

Kit's vow was interrupted by a set of cool fingers tilting up his chin, as Aayla leaned closer to him.

"That's not what I meant." She explained. "I don't understand how you can be so nice to me. How can you even like me? I've been such a bitch to the senator, and for several years I've done nothing but throw my feelings for Obi-Wan in your face!"

"Aayla." Kit sighed, grasping both of her hands this time. "I've watched you grow into a beautiful being, capable of the most tender emotions, compassion, and serenity. You are one of the most faithful and honest companions that I have. Over the past couple of seasons, I've been aware that my feelings for you have begun to change into something much more….substantial."

Once more, the Jedi Master's gaze dropped to the floor.

"I'm aware that you do not feel the same for me, and possibly never will, but that's okay. I just hope that my declaration will not damage our…"

Kit was astonished as his words were abruptly halted by a searing kiss, as Aayla swept up and planted her mouth fully upon his. Too stunned to actually participate as he would have liked, Kit was grateful the kiss ended quickly, so that he would have time to focus his thoughts and try to figure out the implications of what had just happened. 

Because if that was a sympathy kiss, things were about to get much more awkward between them. Aayla's pity was not what he wanted.

"Please." He began. "I don't want you to feel obligated."

"That wasn't an act of duty, Master Jedi." Aayla shot back, before her features softened and a look of bewilderment settled over her.

"I don't deserve you." She spoke softly, her fingers running the length of a tentacle that ran over his shoulder. "But I want to try. Teach me, Kit. Teach me how to love the way you do."

With much more enthusiasm, Kit Fisto captured the full, pouting lips hovering over him.

He'd have to remember to thank Senator Amidala later, but right now, his mind and his hands were full of the nimble Twi'Lek he had so long admired and adored.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen **

Dormé was roused awake by a sound she could not distinguish, but once she became aware of her surroundings, she had the sneaking suspicion that someone was watching them.

Ever so slowly, she lowered the covering that hid their faces and shielded her eyes against the offensive glare of light coming through the open door, only to open her eyes wide when she recognized two figures standing there that were none other than Master Yoda and Mace Windu. 

"Anakin." She prodded the nude body wrapped around her with an elbow. This wasn't good. Dormé knew enough about the Jedi Code and Mace Windu that Anakin could be in some serious trouble.

"Force, Dormé! Isn't six times in one night enough for you? Let me get a little sleep!"

"Anakin!" 

The word was said a bit more forcefully this time, and the young man experienced a sudden bad feeling.

He lowered the robe away from his face to gaze upon two very stern-appearing Jedi Masters. He would have stood up to show his respect, as was expecting in the presence of council members, but seeing he and Dormé were rather indisposed, he thought it would even less proper. 

"Master Yoda, Master Windu." He acknowledged with a slight nod of his head.

"What's the meaning of this?" 

The watchdog of the Jedi Code, Master Windu bellowed while Dormé slid back under the cover until only her eyes were visible.

"We ran out of heating fuel." Anakin explained. "And we were required to take some rather drastic measures to keep warm."

"The others, in such a state they are as well?" Master Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master." The young knight answered, noting and immediately curious about the mischievous expression on the wizened Jedi's face.

"This is highly improper. Surely, there must have been another way."

"No sir." Anakin boldly argued against the taller council member. "It was a decision made by the senior masters and everyone was in agreement."

"Master Kenobi?"

"Yes sir." 

"And where is Obi-Wan?" Asked Master Windu.

"In the opposite storage room." Anakin answered back.

"With Aayla Secura?"

"No sir."

"Not Master Fisto." 

"No sir." Anakin replied, immediately shushing Dormé, who, at this point had begun giggling.

"Senator Amidala then?"

"Yes sir."

The dark-skinned Jedi looked down to Yoda, expressing his disgust and disappointment.

"I don't see the humor in this." Mace declared after seeing the rather bemused face of Yoda. "They have all acted irresponsibly and their actions should be brought before the council."

"Wait." A female voice came out from underneath Anakin's robe after something had occurred to Dormé. "You didn't crash too, did you? Because if you did, I'll have you know that it gets pretty frigid in here at night, and you'll be more than happy to be nestled up alongside a warm body."

"I most certainly would not."

"Trouble with modesty, have you?" Yoda questioned his comrade.

"It's not that, it's just…"

"This body you have seen in the communal showers, have you not?" Yoda asked, grabbing onto his own robes. 

"Master Yoda, this is not a matter of modesty."

"Then trust not yourself to sleep nude next to an old Jedi Master, hmm?" 

Anakin and Dormé both stared up in silence at the two bickering council members, hardly capable of believing what they were hearing.

"I refuse to get into this conversation with you. You're being ridiculous."

"Ridiculous, this situation is not." Yoda thumped his gimerstick on the floor to emphasize his point. "A struggle for survival this was. Acted on instinct, they did. No impropriety I sense, and come before the council this will not."

Dormé heaved a sigh of relief while Mace Windu looked down upon her and Anakin.

"Very well, since it was a question of survival. I'll go inform the others that the ship is waiting."

Yoda watched as the council member went to do just that, before he addressed the young people alone.

"Get dressed you should." He suggested.

"Thank you Master Yoda." Dormé replied, casting him a smile that spoke of her gratefulness in keeping Anakin out of trouble.

Yoda smiled in return and turned to leave, only to stop and twist his head back around.

"One more bit of advice."

"Yes Master?" Anakin replied.

"When briefing the council on this mission, leave out the part about fucking six times in one night, you should." 

-end- 


End file.
